


The HaLodays

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Christmas, M/M, im sorry, shitty AUs i wrote for my gcs, shitty format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collections of Larry AUs i wrote a few christmases ago





	The HaLodays

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty most likely, but my gc enjoyed them soooooo. enjoy. also im sorry i didnt even reread any of these  
> 

The 1st day of the Halodays  
Harry got a part time job at the mall being Santa. He wanted to be an elf they told him that he was to tall for it. Louis was at the mall with Zayn shopping for Christmas gifts. Zayn dares Louis to go in line for Santa and tell him what he wants for Christmas. Of course he agrees he's not passing up a dare. Louis see that the Santa is attractive and young under that beard so he knows exactly what to say. When Louis turn comes up he goes up and sits on Harry lap and whispers in his ear "all I want for Christmas is your dick in my ass" as he is about to get up Harry whispers back "I think that can be arranged I get off work in an hour "

The 2nd day of the Halodays  
Louis' heater has completely broken down In the middle of a blizzard. All except one of his neighbours had taken the advice of the mayor to leave the area asap. He went down a couple of doors and and knocked on Harry's door. Louis asked if he just take in the warmth of Harry's heater for a moment and that he's heater just broke. Harry tells him that he can stay until the storm breaks and someone can come and fix his heater. 

The 3rd day of the Halodays  
" look I know I'm going to sound like a grinch, but if I have to hear you sing "all I want for Christmas is you" there will be a murder in this building. I'm not saying you don't have a beautiful voice, it's just after 3 hours and 37 minutes of the same song is just- Harry what the fuck are you doing? Can you stop kissing my neck? How fucking drunk are you? "

The 4th day of the Halodays  
They are at home listening to Christmas songs, and Santa baby comes on. Louis starts singing it to Harry while Louis start dancing and grinding on him. 

The 5th day of the Halodays  
Harry has been crushing on the popular boy Louis since the day they met and now it's their last year of school and Harry's last year to ask him out. The Christmas dance is in a few days and Harry is walking up to Louis with all the confidence he has. He's alone and not with his jerk friends. Harry is in front of him about to ask him to the dance. And Louis says " Hey Harry right? You're cute want to go to the Christmas dance with me? I've been trying to ask all week don't say no." 

The 6th day of the Halodays  
Louis and Harry have a snowball fight against the rest of the boys. The boys win because Harry and Louis tried to hide to make out and was spotted and ambushed

The 7th day of the Halodays  
Louis making Christmas cookies without Harry's help and he almost burnt down their house.  
Harry coming home and finding a burnt pan with chard bits of cookie but he still eats them just to make Louis happy.  
Louis giggling at Harry trying to keep a smile while eating the burnt pieces. 

The 8th day of the Halodays  
Harry and Louis Christmas shopping for the boys and ever time Harry doesn't notice Louis put whatever thing is next to him in the cart

The 9th day of the Halodays  
Harry goes to a ugly Christmas sweater party with Niall and Liam he has the worst sweater ever made probably it's has part of an actual Christmas tree on it and it's decorated he completely think he's going to win.  
Louis is at the same party with zayn he is wearing an equally horrible sweater it looks like a decorated chimney and he himself is dressed up like Santa.  
Louis wins first place and Harry second they end up having a conversation of how they made each sweater.  
They have to tell this story ever time their kids ask how they met. 

The 10th day of the Halodays  
Hot cocoa nights cuddled up beside each other 

The 11th day of the Halodays  
Liam and Zayn got Louis and Harry for secret Santa and they decided to set them up on a blind date 

The 12th day of the Halodays  
Ice skating date, Louis is extremely elegant at it because he's taught all his sisters how to skate. Harry is extremely clumsy because he is probably part giraffe. Louis spends the whole night teaching Harry how to skate. They end up in the hospital that night. Harry, cuddled up to a knocked out louis on a hospital bed, decides that ice skating is not a good date idea but at least they ended up in each other's arms at the end of the night.

The 13th day of the Halodays  
Harry and louis are snowmen built to look like they are holding hands and they are in love. When they melt they melt into the same puddle and are part of the same water body forever.

The 14th day of the Halodays  
Harry and Louis are working their shift together at a Christmas tree lot. Children of all ages running around all the trees to find the perfect one. Louis looks at harry with dreamy eyes "I can't wait" Louis says. "Wait for what love" harry asked him  
"For all of this" Louis motioning towards all of the families "I mean like wouldn't it be nice if we were older with our soulmates and kids just living."  
"Was that a beach boys reference?" Harry says laughing a little.  
"Yeah maybe, but that's not the point I'm trying to say, like I just can't wait to meet my soulmate and start my life with him" Louis looks away and up at the night sky "When do you think you'll find your soulmate, what do you even think they doing right now?"  
"Probably working in a Christmas tree lot talking about the future to their best friend." Harry whispered not realizing he said it out loud  
Louis turns to harry after hearing that realizing at that moment that his best friend is in love with him and that he might be too.  
"Hey harry, look up" above them is a mistletoe, "weird how these things are always in the right place at the right time."  
"Right time" harry says with a confused face  
Louis takes a risk and kisses him

The 15th day of the Halodays  
Harry and Louis are hosting their first Christmas party as an out couple. They even invite some of the people that believed in them for the start. At the end of the night they have a toast and announce their wedding date.

The 16th day of the Halodays  
Harry and Louis and their kids decorticating the Christmas tree. Harry lifting Louis up to put the start on the tree.

The 17th day of the Halodays  
Louis is at a Christmas party, which he brought nachos for him and him only. He refuses to give anyone a nacho. This cutie comes up and asks for a nacho, Louis doesn't even know him but he gives him a nacho. 

The 18th day of the Halodays  
Part one of Louis big lads holiday, is Christmas at Harry and Louis's house. They roast marshmallows, drink hot cocoa, sit by the fire, and sing some Christmas carols and such. It's the most relaxing day they have all year. 

The 19th day of the Halodays  
Anne and Jay went to school together became really good friends. Few years into the future Anne is spending Christmas with Jay's family. Louis is playing with Harry and Gemma after a little bit Louis gets up and goes to jay and asks if Harry can be his birthday/Christmas gift. 

The 20th day of the Halodays  
Harry is the head baker/ owner of this new trend setting café and Louis is a reporter to this online news blog. Louis is given the job to interview this young entrepreneur and how he has been so successful. Louis ends up flirting more than interviewing. 

The 21st day of the Halodays  
Larry out and happy

The 22nd day of the Halodays  
Louis and Harry are stars that revolve around each other. They were formed at the same time and will explode at the same time. When they do they meld together to become the same beautiful supernova.

The 23rd day of the Halodays  
Louis arguing with Harry that die hard is completely a Christmas movie and that he isn't going to watch love actually. 30 minutes later they are cuddle up on the couch watching die hard. 

The 24th day of the Halodays  
Before the night ends Harry tweets a video of him singing happy birthday to Louis while Louis is beside him doing his fond smile

The 25th day of the Halodays  
Harry and Louis being woken up but their kids jumping on the bed, screaming "SANTA CAME AND SANTA BROUGHT GIFTS" They smile at each other because of the happiness on their kids face. They go down with the kids and watch them up there gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> lol im sorry if you actual read all of this


End file.
